1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaker cabinet technology And, more specifically it relates to a Speaker Side Air Supply Cabinet, comprising of a Front Air Chamber that compress the air for a higher sound pressure output, and a Bass Horn that eliminates the pull back on the out going sound wave. Both of these are able to accomplish this with help of the Speaker Side Air Supply ducts that supply the air that both of them needs to do their jobs. All three working together gives us an increased output of clean low bass.
Speaker in prior art have pulled back on the sound wave resulting in the decreased bass output. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by provide the Speaker Side Air Supply ducts to draw in air from out side the cabinet to eliminate the pull back on the sound wave and supply air to the Front Air Chamber at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other speaker cabinet technologies that may be suitable for specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention.